It's a Jackson thing
by Mhie18
Summary: Eleanor "Eli" Jackson, Percy Jackson's younger sister, visits Camp for the first time. As she goes on with her life in Camp, she meets Austin Moore, son of Apollo, and instantly falls in love with him. But, a prophecy butted in her life, stopping her from having the normal teenage life and from getting Austin to be her boyfriend. Will Eli enjoy this life? Or will she just give up?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_(Percy's POV)_

"Do wop be bop~" I heard my younger sister, Eli, humming while she walked her way to her room.

Eleanor Marisse Jackson is my younger sister. No, not half-sister, but real full sister. Daughter of Poseidon. She's 2 years younger than me, and she looks a little bit like my mom, because of her dark (wavy) hair and warm smile. She was claimed last year, when dad appeared on her birthday, giving her a swirly-shaped shell necklace. I love her because she's my sister.

But, despite being my sister, she can be really annoying at sometimes...

_~Flashback~_

_"Percy!"_

_"What?" I asked, then she pointed at the door, which was open. "Close the door please."_

_I rolled my eyes at her as a bucket full of blue icing fell on my head. When I removed the bucket off my head, I heard her laughing out loud, and tears were already falling from her eyes. __I scooped a handful of icing and threw it at her face, which made her stop laughing._

_~Flashback end~_

Well, icing war was a thing for Eleanor and me.

"Percy, isn't it time for you and Eleanor to go to camp?" I heard mom ask from the kitchen.

Oh yeah... Eleanor's first time at camp. "Yeah mom. We're just gonna pack our stuff for camp." I told her before running towards my room.

My bag was ready, and also my weapon, Riptide. I placed it inside my pocket and placed my backpack on my back. I went straight to Eli's room and knocked on her door. "Eli, are you ready?" I heard her groan then said, "Yes, Percy."

Then her door flew open, showing her with her hair tied to a pony-tail and her bangs were almost covering her left eye, she was wearing a black t-shirt, jean shorts, plain white socks, and neon blue rubber shoes. "Are you okay if we wait for Annabeth at the cafe?"

"Whatever." She grunted before walking away from me.

* * *

_(Eli's POV)_

After waiting for Annabeth at the cafe, we went straight ahead to Camp Half-Blood, with Annabeth leading the way.

It was my first time at camp, so I still kinda need my brother to guide me around, or any older "relative" from camp. I still don't trust Percy in any way.

But don't get me wrong, I love Percy. He's the best big brother a girl could ever have. Sure, he can be a prankster at times, but, who can stop him? (Besides Annabeth), he's still a guy.

"Okay, Eli, you just go through that borders and you'll be in camp in no time." Annabeth said, pointing at the marbled borders with the words "Camp Half-Blood" written on it. I wonder what she meant by that. Again, it's my first time and I'm completely clueless about this camp. I don't have a clue how to get there in any way. "Go on, Eli," I heard my brother say, interrupting my thoughts.

"Just go through it." And I did.

~In camp~

It was amazing. Even though some parts of it looks like a training area for the military. I quickly spotted the lake, which made me feel comfortable around this camp. Then the stables. It was full of pegasi and war horses. I can't believe Percy just took me here right now. I was following Percy and Annabeth to the Big House, but a handsome guy just ran by.

When he ran past me, I swear we had eye-contact. His blonde hair was messy but it was still so... Attractive. And his eyes. It was sapphire blue. It was so beautiful. It made my heart stop for a second.

He looked so perfect. Like a God. I swear he smiled at me. He has the perfect smile, it makes me want to squeal and melt... God, he is super duper cute.

"Eli?" Annabeth's voice went inside my head. "Eli? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of my face, which made me lose focus on the cute guy. "Oh, what?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on, we better get you the schedule and Chiron wants to meet you."

I scoffed then looked back, trying to see that cute guy again before meeting this Chiron guy.

While I was walking, I wasn't looking. I was looking at my feet, I can't stop thinking... Someone must be shouting but I can't understand. The next thing I knew is, I was on the ground with a guy on top of me. He groaned as he lifted his head. "Oh Gods, sorry, miss."

I can't speak as he tried to get all my stuff then handing it to me. "I'm really sorry."

"I-it's okay." I managed to say. He had the same messy blonde hair and blue eyes like the guy I saw earlier. "I-i'm Austin" He stammered, his face was slightly flushed, and his hand was extended for either me to shake or to hold on for standing.

I grabbed his hand and never let go until I stood up. "I'm Eleanor. Call me Eli..." I lost track of time when he looked into my eyes. He got dazzling eyes like the guy from earlier... I wonder if they're the same guy...

"Uh, can I escort you to the Big House? It seems like your friends are waiting for you." He said, as we both look at the porch of the Big House, where Percy, who looks like he was going to blow a fuse, and Annabeth were standing. "Sure." I giggled as I gave him a smile before blushing.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

So, how was the first chapter? Flames, Critiques, and Haters are open to this story. But please, even though I can take it, please go easy. It's my first PJO story. I need opinions, corrections, or help here. And of course, I am in search for your OCs. I need some demigods from you readers, and they might appear in some chapters :) PM me if you want your OC in some chapters, then I'll message you the things that need to be filled by you.

- **Mhie18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_(Eli's POV)_

After meeting Chiron, he gave me a copy of the camp schedule then Percy and I headed to our cabin, Cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin.

I placed all my stuff where they should be and sighed. I sat on my bed and took out my notebook from my backpack. Honestly, this notebook is my diary and songbook. I mean song writing book. Despite being dyslexic, I usually write in Greek so I can read properly.

_Dear diary,_

_Today, I met a cute guy from the Apollo cabin. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Sure, his hair was messy, but at least he was cute. His name is Austin Moore, and I think he's around 15 or 16 maybe._

"So, Eli, since it's a Saturday, you can roam the camp if you want." Percy said as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Annabeth." He said, smiling, then left.

Why do I have a Kelp head for a brother?

Never mind answering that, but I think someone's at my cabin door. "Hey." I heard a female voice greet me, surprising me.

I looked at the door and saw a girl, wearing the camp t-shirt, jean shorts and sandals. She has green hair, probably dyed, and chestnut brown eyes. In other words, she looks like a beautiful rock star.

"K.C Jones, 17, daughter of Hecate." She introduced herself with her hand already extended for me to shake, which I did.

"Eleanor Jackson, 14, daughter of Poseidon." I smiled warmly as we shook hands.

She raised an eyebrow at me with a playful smirk on her face. "Apparently you're new here."

My eyes widened for a bit before looking away, with my face red like a tomato. "Uh, yeah... How long have you been here?" I asked her, twirling my hair a bit. "Oh, 3 years. Year-rounder." She simply said, looking around the cabin. "Year-rounder?" I asked again, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Year-rounder. Most campers are year-rounders instead of going here for the Summer. Like your brother and his girlfriend, for example. They only come here every single Summer."

"Oh..."

"By the way, Austin Moore from Apollo is coming here. He's gonna give you the tour around camp." She scoffed.

I don't know which was worse, Austin Moore is going to give me the tour or my new friend saying that sounds like she's jealous. "Eli?" I heard another voice come from the door. I looked at it and saw Austin, in his Camp t-shirt, navy blue varsity jacket, dark jeans and converse. "Oh, hey, Katherine."

"Whatever. Just give Jackson the tour." She rolled her eyes before leaving.

Austin stood aside, making way for K.C. "So, how about that tour?"

* * *

_(Austin's POV)_

"So how about that tour?" I asked, smiling widely at Eli. "Oh sure. Just let me fix my things. I don't want to lose anything when I get back." She nervously said, and she was kinda twitching.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" She practically shouted, her face flushed.

_~A few minutes later~_

"And lastly, the Armory. You can pick your weapon now, if you want." And then she started to look at almost every weapon. I don't know why but I can't stop looking at her.

Her eyes were set at the old knife on the golden table. It was silver and it looked like it weighs more than any normal knife. "What's this?" She asked, lifting the blade like it's no big deal. "That's Aeolos. It was named after the God of winds."

"Why?"

"Because, the former owner of that knife was big and strong. He was feared by everyone in Greece. He was like a God. Many feared and worshiped him because of his cruelty," I sighed, "the knife was made by Lord Hephaestus himself. He built it with stygian iron and the most sharpest blade he can find in Greece. It was unknown how the giant found the knife, but it was said that he found it in the cave where Zeus was hidden."

"Wow." She smiled. "I wonder if I could keep this..."

I returned the smile. "Yes, of course. Aeolos is yours." I patted my right pocket and remembered I was supposed t give her the necklace. "Oh, Eli. I almost forgot." I said, removing the necklace from my pocket and showing it to her. "I found this when I was at the lake. I had Leo made this into a necklace for you."

"Oh Austin, you didn't have to do that." Her eyes were sparkling like the sapphire on her new necklace. "Come on, let's try it." She lifted her hair as I placed it in front and clipped it on the back of her neck.

She fixed her ponytail then looked at me. "This is really beautiful, Austin. Thank you." She whispered and then she gave me a hug, making me red all of a sudden. "Y-your welcome."

She's just your friend, Austin. Nothing more. But then why am I feeling weak every time she touches me?

I'm not in love with her, right?

* * *

**Author's Note**:

So, how was the second chapter? Flames, Critiques, and Haters are open to this story. But please, even though I can take it, please go easy. It's my first PJO story. I need opinions, corrections, or help here. And of course, I am in search for your OCs. I need some demigods from you readers, and they might appear in some chapters :) PM me if you want your OC in some chapters, then I'll message you the things that need to be filled by you.

- **Mhie18**

**And thank you for THaTDoRK for her OC, K.C Jones. I hope I got her character right :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_(Austin's POV)_

Ever since I gave her the necklace, she can't stop looking at it.

"Austin, thank you for the tour." The way she looked at me, it was so different. The eye contact this time, everything seemed to move slow than before. Her sea green eyes sparkled. It reflected in my eyes, feeling weird and different inside.

I blinked, then everything was back to normal. "O-oh, you're welcome, Eli." This is it, Austin. Ask her out, despite being a demigod and the chances of dating is lower than 50%.

"S-so Eli, are you-"

"Eli!" I heard Percy shout. "Eli! Rachel needs to see you!" Leo.

They were running, and they were breathing heavily, like they've been chasing runaway mice from the drawers. "What happened to you guys?"

* * *

_(Eli's POV)_

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

Percy was the first to talk. "Rachel... Almost... Killed... Prophecy..." Then Leo. "Need... You... Now..." I looked at Austin, who nodded. I took his hand and we ran towards the big pine tree, where Percy's friend, Rachel, was standing.

Her eyes were, literally, glowing green, and smoke was coming out of her mouth. "Eleanor..."

"Wha-" Then everything stopped around me and Rachel. We were the only ones moving. I looked at Rachel, she wasn't there. Just a lady, wearing Greek clothes, and gold earrings, necklaces and rings. "Eleanor Marisse Jackson." She said, looking directly at me, her blue eyes shining.

I said nothing. But then, the lady pulled me towards her, using nothing but magic. "Do you know who I am, my dear?"

I shook my head. "Well, dear, I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, etc." She said. "Oh."

"Yes," she giggled, "Now, Eli, you know that I know when someone is in love, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Yes ma'am."

She smirked. "Here is the prophecy you must fulfill,"

Then when she opened her mouth, she sounded like Rachel.

_Through Love and War_

_You will go far_

_For you will find the golden chains_

_Between the mountains and the plains_

_Be careful, little one, on what you cut_

_For he will stop you no matter what_

"Do not fail me or your camp, Eleanor. Your life is already in the line." She said, snapping her fingers.

Then, everything went back to normal, except a note was in my hands. I opened it, and the words were written in Greek. '_You'll know what it means, Poseidon's daughter. This is only the beginning. -Aphrodite_' At the end of the note, there was a pink rose, clipped to the paper._  
_

I took it off, then it wrapped itself around my wrist. "Woah." I heard Austin say.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding him by the shoulder and arm. He nodded, "Yes." he coughed.

He brushed off the strands of hair from his face then looked at me. "What happened to you?" I asked again, really feeling worried. "It started to cover you and Rachel up with fog then when I found you guys, you weren't moving." He explained, pointing at Rachel, who was helped by Chiron walk to the Big House.

"What did... What did Rachel tell you?" He asked, looking at me again. "A prophecy. I-I don't get it. Golden chains? Love and War? It doesn't make any sense..."

"How about we take a rest first? Tomorrow morning, we'll talk about..." He suggested.

I nodded then took him to his cabin.

_~Few minutes later~_

After taking a warm shower, I feel refreshed. I can feel the breeze from the lake here in the cabin. "Percy?"

"Yeah?" My brother looked at me, "what's up?"

I wanted to ask him if his first quest was messed up... but then I asked something not too different from my thoughts. "What was your first quest?" He smiled then sat beside me on my bed. "Quest for the Master Bolt." Wow, Zeus' bolts... That's gotta be hard. "Better get some sleep, sis. Tomorrow, you gotta take the quest. You need more energy than you think."

I nodded, then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Love you, sis."

"Love you too, bro." I sighed as I hugged him back. After the hug, he went to his bed and fell right asleep.

I feel really nervous... It's only my first day at camp, then a weird prophecy from Lady Aphrodite came already.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note**:

So, how was the third chapter? Flames, Critiques, and Haters are open to this story. But please, even though I can take it, please go easy. It's my first PJO story. I need opinions, corrections, or help here. And of course, I am in search for your OCs. I need some demigods from you readers, and they might appear in some chapters :) PM me if you want your OC in some chapters, then I'll message you the things that need to be filled by you.

- **Mhie18**

**And of course, an epic fail for a prophecy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

(Author's POV)

It was 4:23 am, and Eli was awake. Her eyes were slightly opened and so was her mouth. She was breathing heavily like she was trapped. She sat up and looked at the end table, where her cookie-shaped clock stands.

_4:25 am_

"Huh..." She muttered. She stood up from her bed and grabbed her jacket. She tied her hair to a messy bun and slipped into her silver sandals. 'I hope Chiron wouldn't mind if I took a quick walk to the lake...' She thought as she peeked through the open door.

No one was on guard, making her "escape" easy.

She was almost at the lake, when suddenly, she saw two figures walk by. She jumped towards the nearest bush and hid. "Lewis, I swear to Gods that if you mess this date up, I'll send you to Tartarus." A girl, possibly a daughter of Hecate, snarled as they walked past the lake.

Eli looked up again to see if it was clear to go, and it is. She ran towards the lake then sat at the edge. She took of her sandals and dipped her feet in. She opened her notebook and smiled.

"**_Something has change within me..._**" She sang in a soft voice. "**_Something's not the same..._**"

From the distance, a certain son of Apollo was watching. He walked towards her quietly, hoping it won't disturb her. He wore the strap of his guitar and began playing to the same tune of the song she was singing. "**_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._**"Austin sang, surprising Eli.

"Oh my Gods, Austin, what are you doing here?" Her face was flushed, and she quickly closed her notebook. "I was playing my guitar outside my cabin, then I heard you singing, so I came here to listen and play along."

He gave an awkward smile as he sat beside her and began playing. "_**Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep...**_" Eli continued with a smile on her face. "**_It's time to trust my instincts-_**" He looked at her and smiled back. "_**Close my eyes and leap**_" They sang as the song goes on until the end.

_~35 minutes later~_

"Eli, it's time to take four companions on your quest." K.C said, looking at her friend straight in the eyes. The said girl nodded as she took a deep breath.

She looked at the demigods around her and stopped when she spotted Austin in the crowd. "Austin..." She whispered, and Austin nodded, as if he heard her already. He went to her side and he was ready for this quest. "... A-and..." Her voice was shaky, she has to make the right choice. "Danica Shane. Daughter of Hephaestus."

Of course, they'll need a child of Hephaestus on their quest. "Two more." Malcolm announced. "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." Eli blurted. K.C eyed her, her eyes narrowing towards her friend. "Very well..." K.C muttered.

"Eli, are you okay?" Percy asked, walking toward his sister. "Yeah." She fake-smiled.

No, she wasn't okay. Annabeth, who was beside Percy, analyzed Eli without touching her. She quickly noticed the rose on her wrist and it was glowing red. "Eli, what's that?" Annabeth pointed at Eli's wrist. "I-I don't know. It just wrapped itself around my wrist when I opened a letter from Aphrodite."

Danica, a daughter of Hephaestus, inspected the wrist. "It's one of Aphrodite's curses."

"What curse?" Austin asked, looking back and forth at Danica and Eli. "I'll explain it later. Right now, we're on a quest. We need to move. Get your stuff and we'll meet at Thalia's tree."

The four agreed, and went to their cabins to get their stuff, leaving Danica alone.

_~A few minutes later~_

"Where do we start?" Danica asked, looking at the leader of the quest.

"Dana Teno Rico. A large island near Africa." Annabeth answered, looking at the map. "Eli, we should take a boat." Eli quickly understood. They went to the docks near camp and "borrowed" a yacht for their quest.

Annabeth grumbled. "What the Hades?! Why a yacht?! Of all water vehicles, why a yacht?" She ranted, looking at the siblings. "Well..." Eli shrugged and pointed at Percy, who was whistling. "What?"

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend, making him tell why. "We need a place to sleep, right? And a yacht is perfect. It has rooms, a dining room for all guests, kitchen, and more." Percy gave her a goofy smile, which made her roll her eyes. "You do know that this might attract monsters, right?"

"I know, that's why I bought Perfumes to disguise our scent." Percy said, showing his girlfriend the perfume bottle.

She groaned. "If your plan doesn't work and monsters found us, I'll tear you to pieces."

"Love you too, wise girl."

* * *

(Austin's POV)

I wonder how Annabeth managed to survive with Percy.

I looked around the deck, trying to find Eli. She was at the top of the boat, singing again. "**_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind is somewhere far away... And I don't know how to get there._**"

I took out my guitar from its case and began playing. I like to play music whenever she's singing. I like her voice, her smile, her eyes, her cute nose. I like everything about her, even all the negative side.

Wait, am I really in love with her?

* * *

**Author's note**:

Guys I'm still searching for your OC until chapter 10. Of course, cameo then full time appearance. Anyways, how was the fourth chapter?

- **Mhie18**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

(Percy's POV)

Something's up. And my sister is one of them. I looked at the upper deck of the yacht, and saw Eli singing with Moore beside her. I tried to focus on her, but when I did, she seemed to be in pain. She tried to hide her hand, where the cursed rose was tied.

I went to find Danica, and she was on the wheel, driving straight towards to nowhere. "Danica!" I shouted, hoping she would hear me. She looked at me and quickly went in front of me. "Yes?" "You have to tell us the curse now." I insisted, remembering what she had said earlier before we left. She sighed. "Alright, but, you must be the only one to know the curse."

I nodded then we sat on the chairs near us.

_It all started when one of Hecate's children messed with her magic years ago. The child was a rogue. She misused the magic she was born with. She caused chaos, misfortune and tragic deaths. Hecate came and punished her by locking her up in Aphrodite's temple in Olympus, the child's most hatred goddess._

_The reason why Aphrodite is her foe is because the goddess toyed with her emotions for the man she loved, and that same man was killed a few years later._

_She swore revenge. While she was locked up in Aphrodite's temple, she found out that her mother had left her book of spells by accident. She used it to free herself and to curse the goddess of love. It was impossible to curse a Goddess, but for her, it wasn't. The spell used a lot of energy. But as she chanted..._

_"Maledictus mortem!" She cast the spell. But, her aim was off. Instead of hitting the goddess, she had hit a rose, which consumed her, resulting to a painful death._

_Feeling pity, Aphrodite made her into a normal rose after the incident and planted her in her garden. What Aphrodite didn't know was the rose was haunted. Years passed, and the rose remained still. It didn't wilt like her other roses. The rose remained young, as Aphrodite noticed._

_She plucked the rose of her garden and placed it in a glass. She never thought she would use it until now..._

"Some say that the rose will do anything just to get the soul and come back to live and finish her revenge on Aphrodite."

* * *

(Author's POV)

While talking about the curse, Danica never knew that Annabeth was beside them, and Austin was listening from the distance, despite playing and singing at the same time with Eli. "Austin?" The said girl asked, looking at Austin. "Y-yeah?" He blinked twice before staring at her. "What's wrong?" Austin gave her a soft smile.

"Nothing's wrong, El." He assured her, holding her hand, and kissing her forehead. "Hey, El."

Eli looked tired, her eyes were about to close, and she looks pale than her normal tone. "Y-yeah?" Austin's eyes widened. "Oh Gods, El, you're pale! What's wrong?!" He practically shouted, holding her closer to his body. "Percy! Your sister!" He shouted below. Percy's heart stopped for a second. _Eli... _He thought. Gaining his body's movements, he ran towards the upper deck and went beside his sister. "What happened?"

Eli's breathing became harder every second. "I-I don't know. One moment she was okay then... Then she quickly became pale." Austin explained.

"C-cold..." Eli muttered. Then she fainted in a second. As she fainted, a shadow behind them appeared. "Aw..." It whispered. "She looks so peaceful... I hate it." The shadow finally took shape of a girl. "Well, now. It looks like we're not alone..."

* * *

**Author's note**:

Sorry if it's short guys. I'm still trying to fix my relationship with my boyfriend... Lately, I think he's not over his ex... **TT_TT**

Guys I'm still searching for your OC until chapter 10. Of course, cameo then full time appearance. Anyways, how was the fifth chapter?

- **Mhie18**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_(Austin's POV)_

"Well now... It looks like we're not alone..." The shadow whispered.

What the... "Who the Hades are you?!" I shouted, withdrawing my retractable bow and arrows. I used a sun arrow and aimed at the talking shadow. When I let go of the arrow, it shot the Shadow on her right arm. "Gah!" She snarled. "Oh. It's Austin Moore."

"Ho-How did you know my name?" I suddenly felt weak, dropping my arrows and bow. "Oh dear Austin, you would've been my great-great-great grandson." My eyes widened. She... She...

'_Because the goddess toyed with her emotions for the man she loved..._' Of course. "You're the cursed rose lady!" I shouted, holding my abdomen.

She smirked evilly, "well done, Austin." She cackled evilly, storm clouds forming as they kept travelling forward. "Oh look. Storm clouds... How lovely." She withdrew something from behind, and when she revealed her hand, she has the same rose wrapped around her wrist, and she was holding a wand. Every minute passes,she's becoming more visible than before. Her eyes were revealed, showing her red orbs staring at us. She has fangs, sharp as blades that can cut through solid metal.

"Now... _Impetus Tempestatis!_" She shouted, aiming toward Percy.

He managed to duck the lady's attack. He jumped towards her in mid-air, slicing her arm off. She shrieked, attacking around her, almost hitting us and Eli. "What do you want?!" Annabeth shouted, throwing a piece of glass towards the shadow. "I want is-" Then it hit her, causing her to disappear, making Eli, regain her old self.

"Eli! Eli!" Percy ran to her side again, hoping she would wake up. "P-Percy?"

* * *

_(Eli's POV)_

"P-Percy?" I asked, blinking, hoping my vision would clear up. "El!" I heard Austin said as he gave me a hug.

Percy eyes Austin suspiciously. "El, are you okay?" I nodded. The only thing that surprised me was that he kissed me on the cheek, in front of my brother. I'm glad he hasn't killed Austin yet. "Come on, you guys need some rest." Danica said. Annabeth helped me up to my room in the ship. "Eli, are you alright?" Annabeth asked, placing my arm over her shoulders. "Yeah..."

"Moore, we need to talk." I heard Percy ordered Austin.

I looked back and Percy and Austin were the only ones on the main deck. "Uh Annabeth, can I just stay here?" She gave me a weird look, and sighed. "Fine. But you better be in bed in 20 minutes." Wow, she sounds like my mom. "Kay, Annabeth."

* * *

_~9 minutes later~_

"Look, Moore, I've noticed that you took a liking to my sister lately."

"Um... Well, she is an interesting girl."

"Austin-" My brother finally said his first name, "what are you gonna do to her if we all survive this quest?"

"I would ask permission from you, your mother, and father to court her."

.

.

.

.

.

Why me?

I tried to escape, but I think I cracked something, silencing the two. "_Hades..._" I cursed. I ran back to my room and sat on the bed. I was breathing hard, and I was starting to sweat. I hugged my pillow and because of my nervousness, my mind forced me to sing... "**_It's all but a dream... Crazier, it may seem... My heart is stopping and why do you keep coming, are you planning to kill me with everything you_ _got?_**"

I sighed. "_**Well, stop. You may win them over, but we're never ever gonna be together. Ooh woah...**_" I feel afraid... "_**Just stay away... don't even think of ruining my day...**_"

Just stay away...

"**_I was standing... All alone against the world outside_**" I heard Austin playing outside.

I stood up from my bed and took a peek from the slightly opened door. "_**You were searching, for a place to hide... Lost and lonely... Now you've given me the will to survive.**_" And I saw him playing his guitar and singing, hope filled his eyes. "_**When we're hungry, love will keep us alive...**_" I gave him a soft smile then fully opened the door. "Hey, El." He smiled sheepishly. "I know you heard us talking earlier."

I blushed. "Well... I was curious." I looked away from him, hoping he would buy it. "Yeah, right. Come here, El." He held my hand and pulled me towards him, making me face-to-face with, and his face was really close to mine.

"Look, El, I was wondering if I could court you... After the quest, to be specific." His eyes were so bright even in the dark. "Well.. I-I..."

"Your brother said yes already. As long as I promise to take care of you." He intertwined his fingers with mine, making my heart beat faster than before. My breathing was harder than before and I think my face is red as a tomato. "Austin, please, I need some sleep." I lied. He kissed my forehead and let me go. "Okay. You better sleep, El. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**Author's note**:

Hey guys! Have some Ausli! XDD Sorry, I'm just really excited that's all. Hahahaha. Anyways, thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate you guys reading and liking my story so far :D Anyways, I hope you guys could read my other story too, "Stealing kisses", but I haven't written the next chapter for it because I am really busy.

Anyways, still searching for your OCs guys!

- **Mhie18**


End file.
